


Cherry Red Heels and Automobiles

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, day trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Coulson decides to give the team a 48 hour reprieve in the South of France Ward decides to take Skye for a little day trip. Somehow he's managed to convince Coulson to let them take Lola but will they ever be able to look him in the eye again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Red Heels and Automobiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys so I had a little break while I was poorly but I’m back now with this little one shot. It’s Smutty of course but then what did you expect ;) Hope you enjoy. This is my favourite smut fic that I've written so far it was great fun to write.

They’ve been dating for a few months now a little while after her near death experience things changed between them. He’d find reasons to be near her outside of missions and training at first she thought he was being his usual overbearing, overprotective self but as it happened it was for quite another reason. When he confessed he had feelings for her that night in Venice she’d been shocked. Grant Ward was not the type to just blurt things out like that so she knew this wasn’t a joke; he’d looked so vulnerable that in any other scenario she would have laughed. She’d always thought him hot, it was that firm chest and those chiselled cheekbones that did it. But you couldn’t have found two people more different from one another he was logical she was reckless, he was introverted she couldn’t be more extroverted if she tried, he was closed off she was an open book, he was serious she was light hearted and on it went. She’d contemplated telling him it would never work but her heart had nagged at her if you never try you’ll never know, she was all about heart so how could she not take a chance.

She was so glad that she had because six months down the line she couldn’t imagine life without him; he was still her S.O. still serious and grumpy agent Ward on the bus. Behind closed doors or away from the team however he was a completely different man. Though he was still quiet he could relax around her, he trusted her enough now to really let her in and after that first night in one of the most romantic cities in the world they’d spent many a night talking into the early hours amongst other things. Coulson had been pissed about May, yes Ward had confessed that to her but when he told her it was just sex she believed him, but when it came to Skye after she’d assured Coulson that this would make her happy he’d let it slide. He seemed to have developed a fatherly relationship towards the young hacker more so after Quinn had shot her.

At the moment the team are stationed at a small airfield in Southern France, it’s the middle of summer so the weather is gloriously hot. Having lived in L.A. for 2 years prior to joining Coulsons team she loves the Sun. She misses it, the dry California Heat and Grant knows this. They’ve just finished a mission and as a reward for a job well done and a much needed rest Coulson has decided they can stay here for another 48 hours. FitzSimmons have taken the SUV and headed to the nearest town, Simmons is familiar with the area having holidayed here as a child and she’s desperate to take Fitz to a particular bistro along the sea front. Coulson and May are in his office finishing off some paperwork and Grant is working out the details for a little surprise. So Skye as instructed is getting ready for said surprise in her bunk. Given that she has not seen the sun in a while she plans to make the most of it plus she rarely gets the chance to dress up for Grant. Now it’s no secret that she’s not really a dress girl but she does have a few stowed away for special occasions, she picks out a pretty floral sun dress that falls just above the knee and teams it with a pair of cherry red stilettos. She really hopes there won’t be much walking involved grabbing her purse she stashes some sunglasses and a few other essentials in it and she’s ready. Her makeup is light and summery, her lips coated with clear gloss. She’s left her hair down and it falls in waves down her back, she checks herself in the mirror quickly before leaving her bunk.

Grant is waiting for her picnic basket in hand and he’s twirling a set of keys around his index finger. He smiles broadly at her revealing those delicious dimples of his, His eyes sweep over her from head to toe. “You look beautiful” and it’s not corny because he’s sincere. Her returning smile is stunning, it’s not very often they get to do this be a regular couple so she plans to make the most of it. Grant has a secret one that he’s kept very well from the others, the guy is an old romantic. He loves old movies, walks by the beach, candlelit dinners all that Audrey Hepburn stuff and its incredibly sweet. So whatever it is that he has planned she knows it will be good. “You ready?” he asks bringing her out of her reverie.

“Yep” she smiles, he holds his hand out for her and then he’s leading her down to the cargo bay where the vehicles are kept and there are only two left to choose from although really there’s only one. So when Grant places the picnic basket in Lola’s boot Skye laughs thinking he’s joking because no-one touches Lola. She’s Couslon’s pride and joy the jewel of his collection, Lola is a cherry red corvette with a few erm...upgrades. “You can’t be serious”

“Don’t worry we have permission so long as we take good care of her, you don’t want to know what he threatened me with if she doesn’t come back exactly like this” Ward chuckled. He climbed into the driver’s side leaning over and opening the passenger door for Skye. She hopped in straight away there was no way she was missing the chance to take Lola out on a day trip but she wondered how the hell Grant had persuaded Coulson to let them take her out alone. He put the key into the ignition and turned it, Lola roared to life and then he was backing her off the plane as carefully as humanly possible. They drove through the winding roads of the French countryside admiring the view; it was a beautiful place to soak up the sun she felt like they were in one of the old Hollywood movies that Grant had made her watch. He was looking rather like James Dean in his blue jeans and tight white t-shirt; he’d slung his leather jacket on the back seat because it was absolutely scorching. Further and further they drove, he was driving one handed using the other to hold her hand. She wondered what Coulson would think of that and snickered, they’d be in so much trouble.

Finally she could see the sea on the horizon “are we going to the....”  
“Beach” he finished for her “Yes I know how much you like being by the sea and the beaches here are really stunning, this is a private beach we can park Lola right on the sand” he smiled at her when he saw her excited face. The beach had been one of her favourite things about L.A. she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you” she breathed. He raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of hers.

“For what?” he chuckled.

“For this and being you” she grinned.

They parked up right on the white sandy beach just like he said they would, she took off her stilettos and placed them on the back seat with his jacket. They walked to where the sea lapped the shore and laid the picnic blanket out a few feet away. The sound of the tide rolling back and forth alone the shore line was incredibly soothing and the feel of the warm sun on her skin was heavenly. After they’d eaten they took a stroll along the water’s edge, it was warm as it caressed their feet. This was one of those rare moments in life where nothing mattered but them everything else the clairvoyant, Quinn even S.H.I.E.L.D were a million miles away. She looked up and down the beach, it really was deserted its only occupants them and Lola. All of a sudden she felt brave and daring, she’d always wanted to make love on the beach it’s something she’d never done. Releasing his hand she flashed him a mischievous grin one that he was very familiar with by now, her hands found the hem of her summer dress and she pulled it off over her head. She stood there in just her underwear and watched as he drank in her curves, his gaze half amused half aroused. Then his eyes widened as she reached around her back to pop the clasp on her bra.

“Skye what are you doing?” he asks her in mock surprise.

“I fancy a swim” she purrs seductively and then she turns and runs into the ocean, her long hair flying behind her. It takes him about 5 seconds before he’s chasing after her removing clothes as he goes, by the time he reaches her he’s completely naked. She’s walked right out until the water is chest height, her modesty mostly covered for now anyway. He grabs her waist sweeping her up out of the water, she shrieks with exhilarated surprise and then he drops her back into the water. She goes under and he knows he’s in for it when she comes back up. He’s started a full scale splash war, like a pair of love struck teenagers when eventually he calls truce their both laughing like kids too. He pulls her too him picking her up by her waist again only this time he doesn’t drop her, this time he hooks her legs around her legs around his waist, her arms snake around his neck and then they’re kissing and the atmosphere changes where before it was relaxed now it’s charged with sexual energy. Their kisses are hot and heavy; she threads her fingers through his hair pulling him closer. There isn’t an inch of space between them, his lips leave hers to plant feather light kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, she shivers but it has nothing to do with the temperature.  
“I have a confession” she murmurs as his lips work their magic on her oversensitive skin.

“You do?” he mumbles against her throat.

“Yeah, It’s always been a fantasy of mine to make love on a beach” her voice is thick with want.

“I have a confession of my own” he’s looking into her eyes now.

“What’s that then?” she’s very interested to hear this especially when he’s looking at her like he wants to devour her.

“Ever since I saw you in those heels this morning I’ve wanted to take you on Lola’s hood in nothing but them” she gasps in shock and arousal that is one of the hottest things she’s ever heard.

“Coulson would kill us” she whispers it’s so naughty she loves it but that was the last thing she ever expected him to say.

He places his lips by her ear as the warm water laps around them and whispers seductively “Coulson’s not here” and that’s all it takes she’s sold. He carries her back to Lola picking up their clothes along the way. She slips on the cherry red stiletto’s that match the car and before she knows it he has her on her back on Lola’s hood, her whole body is on fire as liquid heat pools at her core. This has to be the most erotic thing she has ever done, she’s completely naked except for a pair of fuck me heels on a deserted beach about to have sex on her boss’s car. Grant’s smile is nothing short of obscene as he takes in the site of her   
there; he leans over her and takes her mouth into a passionate kiss his tongue strong and insistent against hers. She gasps as he takes her bottom lip into his mouth and sucks; his hands find her breasts and knead the tender flesh his thumbs skimming over her pert nipples. She arches her back off the hood as the sensation pulls deliciously between her legs, she’s so ready for him but she knows he won’t be rushed. He kisses his way down her throat to her breasts swirling his tongue around one rosy nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking, she cries out not caring if there is anyone here to hear her. He repeats the process with her other nipple and she’s keening needily, she can feel his smug smile against the skin of her stomach but she’s too far gone to care. He kisses his way down her body stopping to dip his tongue into her belly button, down her legs he nips at her hip bone, then her thighs. 

She spreads her legs wide for him, there’s no need for condoms he knows she’s protected settling between her thighs he grabs her hips and thrusts into her in one delicious stroke. She wraps her legs around his hips her heels digging into his ass. He doesn’t care in fact he’s so turned on by it that she feels his cock grown even harder, slanting his mouth over hers he swallows her cries as he pounds into her. It’s rough and hard and sexy as hell, the cold metal of Lola’s hood a glorious contrast to his hot dick grinding into her greedy sex. His pace is brutal but she loves it, she can feel herself getting wetter by the second as her climax builds. She’s wound so tight like a coiled spring, her body begging for release. He rolls his hips so that he’s hitting that sweet spot inside of her. He knows her body intimately knows exactly what to do to make her lose her mind with passion. She pulls him down for another deep kiss, his thrusts increasing he’s close she knows it and so is she, she digs her heels in even harder. He’s going to have some serious bruises tomorrow but he doesn’t give a fuck. He buries his head into her shoulder as he stills spilling into her and then her own release slams into her, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body. It goes on and on, she cries out his name and then he collapses on top of her panting heavily.

It takes them a good long while before either of them can speak, he breaks the silence first “That was...”

“Hot” she finishes for him.

“Yeah” he breaths, they’re lied side by side on Lola’s hood wrapped in the blanket now, watching the sun set on what has been a glorious afternoon.

“Did you plan this?” she asks suspiciously.

“The day trip yes shining Lola’s hood? well a guy can dream” he winks and she can’t help it she’s laughing she doesn’t think she’s ever seen him wink before.

When the sun sets they head back to the bus both still basking in their post orgasmic high, Coulson is waiting for them when they return no doubt making sure that they haven’t crashed Lola.

“Did you two have fun with Lola?” he asks, Skye turns her head so that it’s buried into Grants shoulder trying desperately not to laugh. Oh God he’d kill them if he knew, well maybe not her she thinks she might be able to get away with anything after nearly biting the dust but he’d definitely kill Grant. She doesn’t know how the hell he does it but Grant manages to keep an incredibly straight face maybe because his survival depends on it.

“We did, Thank you sir for lending her to us” his tone is one of absolute politeness.

Coulson just nods and then leaves for his office they wait until he’s completely out of ear shot until they burst into laughter. The next day as Skye suspected Grants sporting some pretty brutal bruises from her heels but he assures her it’s more than worth it. She smirks to herself she don’t think she’ll ever forget those cherry red heels or that automobile.


End file.
